Cellular phones (handsets) are increasing in complexity as handsets incorporate more types of service. In most of the world, the trend is for a handset to work with numerous frequency division transceivers as well as time division transceivers. Handsets will combine both radio bands designed for high speed handovers from cell site to cell site, as well as fixed stations such as wireless local area networks (WLAN). There are also location services, e.g. Global Positioning Satellite (GPS), which require support from the handsets. Depending upon requirements, these functions can be separated using switches, separate antennas, filters, or some combination of these.
These bands can be global, e.g. GPS and Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) bands, or can be regional, e.g. PCS and DCS. Table 1 details some of the frequencies of interest. TABLE-US-00001 TABLE 1 Standard Use Frequencies Cellular Band (US) Cellular Phone 824 to 849 MHz Transmit voice and data 869 to 894 MHz Receive EGSM (non-US) Cellular Phone 880 to 915 MHz Transmit voice and data 925 to 960 MHz Receive GPS (global) Location 1575.42 MHz (L1) & service 1227.60 MHz (L2) DCS (non-US) Cellular Phone 1710 to 1785 MHz Transmit voice and data 1805 to 1880 MHz Receive PCS (US) Cellular Phone 1850 to 1910 MHz Transmit voice and data 1930 to 1990 MHz Receive UMTS (non-US) Cellular Phone 1920 to 1980 MHz Transmit voice and data 2110 to 2170 MHz Receive ISM (worldwide) Fixed data links, Portions of 902 to 928 MHz, with transmit and 2400 to 2500 MHz (ISM b/g), receive at the & 5000 to 6000 MHz (ISM a) same frequencies.
TABLE 1StandardUseFrequenciesCellular Band (US)Cellular Phone824 to 849 MHz Transmitvoice and data869 to 894 MHz ReceiveEGSM (non-US)Cellular Phone880 to 915 MHz Transmitvoice and data925 to 960 MHz ReceiveGPS (global)Location1575.42 MHz (L1) &service1227.60 MHz (L2)DCS (non-US)Cellular Phone1710 to 1785 MHz Transmitvoice and data1805 to 1880 MHz ReceivePCS (US)Cellular Phone1850 to 1910 MHz Transmitvoice and data930 to 1990 MHz ReceiveUMTS (non-US)Cellular Phone1920 to 1980 MHz Transmitvoice and data2110 to 2170 MHz ReceiveISM (worldwide)Fixed data links,Portions of 902 to 928 MHz,with transmit and2400 to 2500 MHz (ISM b/g),receive at the& 5000 to 6000 MHz (ISM a)same frequencies.